A New Beginning
by devil05166
Summary: Naruto died after the battle with Sasuke. But he will discover new world with new friends and soon battle with some old friends. The summary not that good but give a try. But beware, it will be yaoi later.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crappy naruto end but please bear with me cause i think the real ending right should go to the Creator himself. I don't want to ruined it and I myself is anticipating the ending

* * *

"Hah...Hah... Sasuke, This... is it. I don't think... i can... move anymore." Naruto wheezed out.

"... I'm tired... Naruto. I can finally... rest..." Sasuke said.

"I'm... glad" said Naruto after closing his eyes.

(Wind rustling sound)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he is standing on Mount Hokage."Huh? What? I thought..." He looked down on the village. "Am i dreaming?"asked Naruto.

"No. This is not a dream. This is your inner world." said a voice behind him.

"Who..." Naruto turned around and saw his darker self glaring at him."Why?" His darker self slowly approach him. "Why did you let yourself get killed? Didn't you said that you wanted to be Hokage?" said his darker self.

"Just when you started to get acknowledged by everyone you just have to get yourself killed. You almost reached your dream but now you can't because you're dead!" shouted his darker self.

Naruto was shocked but when he saw his darker self's eyes he understood. His darker self was frustrated. His eyes were glistering there but he wouldn't let the tears down.

"I see" said Naruto softly. He raised his arms and embrace his darker self."I'm sorry. You were the one that suffered most of my hatred. And when we finally get acknowledge..." Naruto tightened his grip "I ruined it for you. All you wanted is for everyone to love you and care for you but you didn't get to experienced that huh. I'm sorry."

Naruto remove himself from the hug and looked at his darker self sadly. "I'm sorry that I ruined you're chance of being happy." Naruto understood. His darker self is the one that craved loved the most and yet he just let everything go. He let go of his only chance to be happy.

(Earthquake)  
"Huh?" After steadying himself Naruto turned around and saw Konoha slowly crumbling down and the sky is getting darker.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto. "Your world is disappearing because you're dead. And soon i will disappear with them." answered his darker self while looking at the scene.

His darker self is forming a fist at his side. Naruto saw this and slowly took his fist into both of his hand. 'His hands are cold' thought Naruto while looking at the fist. 'To not be able to feel the warmth of others huh'

Naruto looked his darker self's face. His darker self is glaring at the ground. Naruto let go of the fist and took place them both on his darker self's face. He directed his darker self's eyes onto him.

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Naruto softly while looking at his darker self's eyes. His darker self glared at him and said "Ya there's a way to stop it. But i won't tell you." smirked his darker self. But Naruto didn't wavered. He looked at his darker self with determined in his eyes.

"Just give up" sigh his darker self while looking elsewhere. "When this is over you will be a soul with no memory of your past. You can start a new life and forget about the hatred here. You will start building a new world with the things precious to you. This is your chance to finally be great." said his darker self.

"NO!" shouted Naruto. "I don't want to forget Konoha. I don't want to forget about my friends that are precious to me. I don't want to built a new world with other things. And... " Naruto look up but his darker self is not looking at him. "Look at me" said Naruto "Please" His darker self slowly direct his gaze back to Naruto. "I don't want to forget about you."

"And I know that you don't want to disappear. I know that you wanted to stay and be apart of the my world too." smirked Naruto. "Don't be shy. All you have to do is asked." taunted Naruto.

His darker self gritted his teeth and slapped away the hands on his face. "Don't you get it! I am your hatred! I am the dark part of you, if you accept me into yourself, you will have the same treatment as your childhood and the whole cycle will start all over again. Just take the easy way out and for once!" shouted his darker self. His darker turned and walked towards the darkness.

"Don't you dare disappear on me! I will not take the easy way out. Who do you think I am! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will become the greatest Hokage ever. If I can't be Hokage then I will aim higher and become better. So what if I have to start all over again I will make them acknowledge me again! And this time you will be there to experience it!" His darker self stopped walking and slowly turned his head back.

Their gaze meet and his darker self said "I will give you one chance." His darker self turned around. He snapped his finger and the scenery changed. It changed into the underground tunnel that Kyuubi lived. "Inside here there's a power that can stop your world from disappearing but..." his darker self waved his hand and doors started to appear on the wall " You have to open one of these before you world disappears. Look at the palm of you right hand." Naruto looked and saw a spiral there in the middle but the tail is slowly disappearing. "The spiral will disappear completely when your world is gone." His darker self then smirked "There's no second chances so choose wisely." then his darker self disappear.

Naruto stared at the doors in front of him 'All of them looked the same, how am i supposed to choose.' He frowned and crossed his arm. 'There must be something different' Naruto suddenly widened his eyes 'Unless... ' He gritted his teeth and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind and give me you review.

Oh and my story is not a fast progress story but i will try and upload faster. The story is generally quite slow paced so don't hate me. I want to make the story more realistic this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran down the tunnel. He turned a corner and saw another dead end. 'Damnit! Where is it!' He was tired but he still kept searching. After finding another dead end he finally stopped for while. Naruto placed both of his hands on his knees and was panting hard. 'Why can't I find you!'

With Naruto's Dark Self

'He knows'"Of course he knows who do you think he is." said Kyuubi in amusement. Naruto's Dark Self turned. Behind him is the cage of Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto's Dark Self and said " He was the only person capable of wielding me so don't underestimate him."

"But why are you doing this?" asked Kyuubi while looking at him curiously. "Why did you decided to help him in the end? You can finally disappear and leave your hatred behind."

"Because of what he said." answered Naruto's Dark Self "He was right. Even if my life is nothing but hatred and despair I still wanted to be selfish and hope that he can make others acknowledge us, I wanted to be part of his world too." said Naruto's Dark self softly with a smile.

"Ah-ha..." mocked Kyuubi. "Hey! I can be selfish! I am the his dark part."

With Naruto

'How am going to find him?' Naruto looked around. 'This place looked exactly the same everywhere!' Naruto looked at his palm again. The spiral is getting smaller and is slowly disappearing. 'I don't have anymore time, and I can't do this alone.'thought Naruto sadly.

With NAruto's Dark self

"Sadly I don't think he can make it in time." sighed Kyuubi. "He's too stubborn to ask for power and is subconsciously blocking me out. He isn't ready to wield me yet. He must understands the importance of trust to wield me and I know for a fact that he doesn't trust me. He's only doing this because he has to." smirked Kyuubi.

"If that is the case then there's nothing I can do I can do about it." smiled Naruto's Dark Self sadly.

But soon there's a familiar figure in front of them.

"I... finally... found you." panted Naruto. Both Kyuubi and Dark Naruto widened their eyes. In front of them is Naruto panting and sweating and looked like he's about to pass anytime out soon.

Naruto slowly walked towards the gate in front of Kyuubi. He placed his hands on the seal of the gate.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kyuubi. "Letting you out" answered Naruto calmly "Oh... Finally gonna let me out to destroy your homeland huh." grinned Kyuubi showing his sharp fangs. "And you know what, I think I'm gonna start by destroying Konoha. I will kill everyone in that puny village and ground Konoha into dust. HAHAHAHA" Kyuubi laughed evilly. "If you break the seal I will eat you up and use your body to kill everyone else precious to you." said Kyuubi.

Dark Naruto smirked at the side. 'So you're gonna test him huh. To see if he trust you enough to ask for help or not.'

'I'm gonna enjoy this.' grinned Kyuubi. "Kyuubi I'm gonna set you free" said Naruto while looking into Kyuubi's eyes "I need your help. Can you help stop my world from disappearing."

"Why? Why should I help you?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and stand on his legs. He glared down at Naruto "You were nothing but a pain in the ass and refused my help every time. What makes you think that I would help you this time. And I could have tricked you into believing me and not help you in the end." smirked Kyuubi.

Naruto stared into Kyuubi's eyes...

Flashback

'...I can't do this alone.' thought Naruto sadly.

'But i don't want to rely on Kyuubi's power.' thought Naruto angrily 'He's gonna try and take over and destroy everything. He will destroy Konoha and my friends. How can i trust ...' Naruto widened his eyes

Suddenly Naruto remember his childhood. Nobody believed him. Everybody was afraid of him. They stay away from him. They all assumed that he was the Kyuubi without getting to know him. They can't see through the mask of Kyuubi. That's why he Dark Self grew hateful of the villagers.

He wanted acknowledgement from the villagers more than anything else. He wanted someone that trust him, someone that believes in him. When Iruka says that he trusted him, he was so happy. He didn't assumed just like everyone else. He saw Naruto Uzumaki, he saw through Kyuubi.

And now he was just like the villagers. He assumed that Kyuubi was evil and stay away from him, fear him and he didn't see through the mask of a monster. He grew hateful of its existence.

Naruto realised that if he wants to accept his Darker self he must also accept Kyuubi as part of himself. They're both are part of his childhood and the ones that make him who he is now.

End Flashback

Naruto stared into Kyuubi's eyes and said "I believe in you." Then Naruto tear out the seal.

Both Kyuubi and Dark Naruto widened their eyes at the scene in front of them. The gate slowly swung open and Naruto walked calmly inside. He stood in front of Kyuubi and asked "Can you help me?"

Then, both Kyuubi and Dark Naruto burst out laughing. They laugh so hard that they have to clutch their stomach. "I can't... breath" Dark Naruto wheezed out. Naruto's face was red in embaressment. "What! What's so funny!" Naruto stomped his foot childishly.

"You think that I'm gonna help you because you believe in me." Kyuubi chuckle. "Well then" Kyuubi crouch down at Naruto's level and stare at Naruto, Naruto stare back confidently "Congratulation. That was the right answer." Kyuubi grinned.

Red bubbles of chakra started forming around Kyuubi and soon Kyuubi is covered in red chakra bubble. The big chakra bubble soon reduce in size and when it dissapears a man with blood red hair was left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The man has blood red hair and piercing red eyes. His hair is long and spiky and stopped at his mid back. He's wearing a brownish red kimono.

Kyuubi walked towards Naruto and stand in front of him. Naruto pouted and crossed his arm because Kyuubi is a head taller than himself. Dark Naruto stand beside Naruto and swung his arm around his shoulder. He then poke Naruto cheeks "Aww... don't be like that. You're too cute for your own good. At least the 'I believe in you' speech makes you look cool." grinned dark Naruto.

Naruto swatted the finger that is poking him. He then looked back at Kyuubi "So... You're gonna help me?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi stare down at Naruto grinning. His sharp teeth showing and then put out his hand.

Naruto stare down at the hand and doesn't know what to do. Dark Naruto sighed and whisper to him "handshake". Realisation hit him and he quickly took the hand. The hand was scorching hot, Naruto flinched but didn't take back his hand because he believed in him. Kyuubi was impressed.

Soon the hand didn't feel hot anymore and the hand that Naruto was taking turned into a sword guard and Kyuubi then turned into a double edge long sword. The sword has a black guard and the blade is ruby red in colour. On the hibaki(google image) of the blade is a beautifully carved nine-tail demon fox. The kashira(google image) of the blade is carved with a ying yang symbol. The tsuba(google image) of the blade is rounded with a spirals coming out from the middle. The saya(google image) on his other hand is indigo in colour and there's clouds carved on it. Naruto stare at the sword in wonder.

"(whistling) Now this is a fine sword." said Dark Naruto. Naruto looked at his side and saw that his Darker Self has the same sword. "Huh? How come..." "We're the same person. If you get the sword, I get the sword too." answered Dark Naruto while examining the sword.

"So now what? How's a sword gonna save our world? Do I have to fight some evil lord or something?" asked Naruto curiously while sheathing the sword. Dark Naruto looked back at him "No. That about it." and shrugged 'For now' he thought.

"What! No way, I want to try it." whined Naruto. "Unfortunately O' Great One your mission this time is done" chuckle Dark Naruto. Then Dark Naruto turn gave Naruto a glare "What are you still doing here. You need to get back out here."

Naruto's eyelid felt heavy and the image in front of him blurred. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the middle of a street of a village. The vilage is an old fashioned Japanese village although it seemed rather run down.

Suddenly someone bumped into his back and he stumble forward. "Watch it brat!" Naruto turned around and saw 3 bulky guys there looking at him. The leader of the group stepped in front "Hey brat! What are you gonna do about ruining my shirt!" The other two at the back add in "Ya""What are you gonna do about it".

"Uh... Sorry..." answered Naruto weakly while looking at the ground. Naruto tried to step away but the leader grabs his arm and pulled him back. "I don't think you understand." he tightened his grip until Naruto winced "What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto glared at him "Look I'm sorry but I don't have money so I can't do anything about it!" "The way you're dressed is anything but poor" smirked the leader.

Naruto examined a his outfit. He's wearing a pale orange yukata with bright orange design at the edge of his clothing. His sword tucked safely at his left side. He then looked at their outfits. Most of their cloths are brown in colour and is rather ragged and torn at the edge.

'O...kay Plan B (distract and run)' Naruto looked up to the leader with his biggest, bluest and shiniest puppy eyes "I'm sorry but I ran out of money when I bought my sick mother medicine and these clothes are given to me by some nice rich nobles that were donating some time ago. This sword is something my father gave me before he pass away so its very precious to me" said Naruto softly. The leader loosen his grip on his arm 'Yes! Now's my chance', then suddenly a hand came up and grap his face. His face was harshly turned to the side. "Hmm... Well then, there is another way for you to make up for it" smirked the leader after examining his face. The other two snickered.

The leader graps his wrist and started pulling him towards an abandoned alley. Realisation hit him and Naruto panicked and tried to pull his wrist back but the hand on his wrist are tight. When they reached there, he was harshly thrown to a wall and both of his hands pinned by one of the lackey. The leader then started to untie his sash. The other lackey tried to take his sword. "Ouch!" his hands were scorched badly. In the moment of distraction, Naruto head- butted the Leader and kneed the lackey holding him in the crotch. The lackey let go of his wrist and Naruto took off.

After running for hours, Naruto ended up in the middle of the forest. Naruto slowly slid down a tree. He then pulled his knees up and rested his forehead there. Soon after, tears flow down his face and he started to sob uncontrollably. He fell asleep in that position.

* * *

In the next chap, Sasuke's gonna make an appearance. So there won't be much on Naruto's part. But rest assured he will appear later in the chapter.

Oh, I was thinking should I make the other Bleach character appear before, during or after the Aizen part? Because I really can't proceed.

I need reviews and Thank You eclipseX for being my first reviewer.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt sick. But he doesn't want to rest, he felt like he's forgetting something important and if he sleep again he won't remember it. Rest." a voice said softly. "No, I...don't..." but even if he says that, he can't fight off the urge to close his eyes again. Soon after he fell asleep.

(Silence)  
'Where am I?" thought Sasuke as he stood in the middle of darkness.

"You certainly are a troublesome" said a voice. "Who are you !" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked around but he can't locate the voice. Everywhere around him is darkness and the voice came from every corner. "So, you can't see me huh. Interesting?" mused the voice. "Looks like you're still not ready yet so I can't do anything about it" sighed the voice. "It's better this way but... "

Suddenly the place that sasuke was standing is glowing bright. "I don't have much time." said the voice. A hand came in front of him and blocked his eyes 'I hope this works'. "This is gonna hurt." warned the voice. Then pain suddenly went to his eyes and Sasuke scream.

"..." the pain was unimaginable. It was like having the very essence of your soul sucked forcefully away from you. When the pain finally fade the hand that blocked his eyes slowly went to his forehead. Sasuke tensed thinking that something bad's gonna happen again. But this time he felt something else, it's almost as if...

"This is the only thing I can do for you, Sasuke. It's not perfect but at least it's better than nothing." The hand retreated and slowly a figure appears. Sasuke couldn't see clearly but somehow he felt familiar. *Sasu.., ... f..g.t N...t.." The light that surrounded him grew brighter and soon the darkness in front of him disappears.

Sasuke shot opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. His eyes hurt like hell. After his eyes adjusted, he carefully looked at his surroundings. He's in a Japanese themed room and is sleeping on a futon. On his side there's a slide door that opens halfway and he can see a garden on the other side. After making sure no one's around, he got up. He went through the door that leads to the garden.

Sasuke went to the pond in the middle of the garden. 'There a lot of Koi fish... !' Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw his reflection. His eyes were RED.

Back with Naruto 

Naruto's in his inner world. It's raining heavily there. Naruto sat at the fourth's stone head and watched the village. Rain is pouring down on him but he paid them no mind. He just sat there and stare.

Dark Naruto appear behind him. "You should get over it" growled Dark Naruto. "You're better than this! Don't tell me that all that speech about aiming higher is just all talk.""I was scared."said Naruto softly. Dark Naruto stopped ranting and tried to comfort "I know. But look... Nothing happened ok." sigh 'and if something did happened, both Kyuubi and I would have killed them' he thought darkly. Kyuubi agreed.

"I'm useless! I was a shinobi! I couldn't even take care of a few thugs. I'm so weak." Naruto looked down at his lap. His hair was flattened and water is dripping down. "I was supposed to be able to handle situation like this but why?" Naruto looked at the sky. "When did I become this weak?"

"(sigh)Look, you were shocked and scared at that time and these emotions mess with your brain ok. I know cause I can fell most of them too." the sky started to clear up a little. 'Finally' "The point is that are you gonna stay in here and mopped the whole day or decided to do something about it?"

The sky slowly turned sunny again and Naruto stood up. "I'm gonna train."

Back with Sasuke

'What the... Sasuke stare at his reflection longer, trying to see if this is a trick or not. But, the longer he stare, the more painful his eyes get. Sasuke looked at the fishes and was shocked. The fishes were moving a lot slower and he can almost predict their next movement. Sasuke was fascinated but he couldn't keep this up. Soon his eyes hurt so bad that blood started to drip down. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He began to feel very tired. Soon the pain fade away and when he open his eyes he saw a girl running towards him. The girl stopped in front of him and glared. "What do you think you're doing? You need to rest, your body still haven't adjusted yet."

"I appreciate that you helped me but I need to go." With that he tried to turn and leave. The girl immediately grab his his arm "But you're bleeding!""I'm fine" he scoffed and tried to move away again. But he stopped when he saw a figure appear in front of him. His muscle instantly tensed. Even though his body is protesting, he couldn't afford to relax in front of this person. His instinct tells him that this man is dangerous. He tensed his muscle and prepare for fight or flight situation. He hoped for the second option, his body is tired.

"What seemes to be the problem Rukia?""Nii-sama, you're back." the girl answered happily.

* * *

Uh let me explain. Naruto in here is not super naruto or anything. He needs to gain strenght by his own. So he's basically has no no sword fighting skill at all and he will often cut himself up (snicker). Kyuubi and Dark Naruto won't help him fight his battle.

As for sasuke, he got his sharingan but it is only its most basic form (1 tomoe only).Oh as for the image, Sasuke has red eyes not black and the tomoe will appear when he activates it.


	5. Chapter 5

"What seems to be the problem, Rukia?" Kuchiki Byakuya observe the man in front of him. The man is tensed at his presence. "Nii-sama, you're back."'He has good instinct.'" Yes, the meeting was cut short. This man is?"" Oh him? He's the one that fainted in front of our door last night."

"I see." Byakuya turned and narrowed his eyes at the stranger "What is your purpose here?" The stranger glare back at him. "None, so I'll be going" Sasuke tries to leave(again) but the girl stopped him(again). This time by pulling at the back of his collar, choking him in the process. The girl turned and gave his brother a glare.

"Nii-sama! He was hurt, try and and be nice." The girl turned and saw that Sasuke's face is almost blue and release him immediately. "Sorry about that. Hehe" she laughed embarrassingly. Sasuke rubbed his neck a few time and decided 'this place is dangerous'. He looked around and then concentrate energy on his legs and ... Ran!

He ran as fast as he could without sparing a glance back. When a door came in sight he ran faster, wanting to reach there before those crazy people came. Suddenly those two from back there appear on the entrance (shunpo). He stopped. He went into a fighting stance. But those two just looked at him strangely.

After a long awkard silence the girl finally said "How did you ran so fast?" 'Even Nii-sama took some time to shunpo here, and this guy just ran all the way' "The stranger gave them both a long stare before "(sigh) Look i don't want any trouble so just let me go" the stranger said after relaxing his stance. "Who sent you?" Byakuya asked. "Your stance just now was an offensive stance. You were planning on fighting us didn't you. And the speed just now, it was no ordinary speed. Are you an assassin?" Byakuya began to grip his sword.

Sasuke smirked "Work for someone? Hmph don't make me laugh. I don't listen to anyone's orders." Sasuke turned and faced Rukia when she also reach for her sword? He began to change back to an offensive stance. "And to answer your question" 'Even though he's not facing me, his stance is alert, any sudden movement and he will attack.' Byakuya thought "Of course I would attack you, I don't know where I am and the girl wouldn't let me go." he turned his sharp gaze onto Byakuya "you were practically flowing with killer intent the moment you saw , I just want to go back... "

Sasuke furrowed his brow. 'Back to where? How come I don't remember anything at all. I was... ' suddenly there's images of a young blond man and blood everywhere, 'the stab in the heart!' He quickly place his hand on his heart, but he felt it beating. 'How?... I remember the pain and I know that I died'

Sasuke look back up and asked "What is this place? I remembered that I died and..." 'what? I can't remember anything else' Sasuke fisted his hair 'What's going on here? Everythings so confusing!' Rukia seeing this slowly approch him "Um, in case you're wandering, this the life after... death." She said softly.

Slowly the information starts to sink in. 'Life after... death?' "But I should be in Hell after... everything I... did. I was... I" Sasuke tried to remember but the memories were a blur. "I know I was a... bad person before but... I just can't remember what I did.""What do mean? If you were a bad person then you wouldn't be here. You're here after all, that means that you weren't that bad." Rukia tried to make him understand.

Sasuke crouch down both of his hands are gripping his hair tightly. "I was a bad person. I just know it! I-I..." The blurred image of Naruto suddenly appears in front of him. Sasuke widened his eyes. He was coughing violently and blood is dripping out of his mouth. 'Who...' "Sasuke... why did you kill... everyone? Are you... really that dissatisfied? Is my death... not... enough?" Naruto slowly approach him. He was swaying to the side and soon he fell down in front of him. "Are you... happy no..w?" Naruto rasped out. Sasuke stare down and saw a lot of bodies around him and his hands felt warm. He took his hands up and saw blood. Both of his hands were covered in blood.

Sasuke began to breath faster. He was shaking. Rukia quickly went to him. "Hey are you all right! Hey!" Sasuke's eye's were blank and soon he's grasping for breathe. 'I can't breath' Sasuke was suffocating. The world around him is spinning and he felt dizzy. Rukia was panicking at his side 'What's happening!'

Byakuya soon appeared beside her. "Why is he acting like this?" Rukia look up "I think something traumatising must have happen before his death. Normally we will still have some of our important memories from our past but it looks like he can't recall them. He only remember bits and pieces of it and his brain is predicting the worst possible outcome."

Sasuke can't see and hear anything. His mind is blank. Then suddenly a hand grabs his arm and pulled him out of the nightmare. He was soon thrown inside of the silent darkness again. This time the silence was comforting. Sasuke was beginning to calm down. "Have you calm down?" the voice asked. Sasuke didn't answered. "That was not true you know." the voice started again. "You didn't kill him and anyone else." After a while Sasuke finally speaks "Who was him?" The voice didn't reply. Soon he was back in the real world.

Sasuke's blink his eyes a few times. He slowly began to relax and stop shaking. After seeing Sasuke's eyes weren't as blank as before, Rukia visibly relaxed. Sasuke began to slowly stand up. "I need to go." with that he slowly begins to walk towards the door.

* * *

There's gonna be some fighting scene in the next chapter. It's my first time writing a fighting scene so please be kind. And to those of you hoping that Sasuke and Naruto will meet soon, I'm sorry to disappoint you all but they wont meet in the next few chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

'Now for some traning' Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing in the forest. He then perform a hand sign "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (nothing happen) 'Eh!' "What happen! Whay can't I use Kage Bunshin?" "Cause this is not the land of the living." Kyuubi answered. Kyuubi then appeared beside Naruto. "How did you get out !" Naruto pointed his finger at him. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm not really out. Only you can see me, I'm sorta like a " Kyuubi quoted his hand "figment of your imagination". Kyuubi smirked "And if you keep on shouting at me I'm sure others would think you're nuts." Naruto retreated his fingers and blushed lightly.

"Ok, I will make this short and simple so you can understand." deep breath "You don't have chakra." Kyuubi quickly stuck his fingers in his ears. "WHAT!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi flinched. Naruto keep on ranting and Kyuubi finally snapped. "Would you shut up!" Naruto eeped and closed his mouth. "Now proceeding, chakra is the energy of the living so when you're dead the energy is gone. Instead you have reiatsu, and the principle of reiatsu is different from chakra but it is possible to utilise it and use in combat" Kyuubi said slowly but by the blank look in Naruto's face Kyuubi knows he already lost him. "In short you need to learn how to use reiatsu from the start."

Naruto's jaws drop and his eyes wide. "Y-you... mean that... all that training...on chakra... control""Yup, pretty much useless." Naruto's eyes slowly went blank. "Uhm, are you ok?" Kyuubi ask. "I think he lost it" Dark Naruto answered. Kyuubi went over and slapped Naruto. "Hey! That hurt!" Naruto pouted.

"(sigh) Guess we have to do it the old fashion way." Naruto stood up and dusted himself. He was about to start training when (grumble) "..." "Uhm... Hehe I'm hungry." Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Kyuubi blinked and then sigh "guess it can't be helped." "Hey, where can we find food?" but Kyuubi didn't answer, instead he rolled his eyes and dissapear. An angry tick appeared on Naruto's head. 'STUPID FOX!'

Naruto walked around the forest hoping to find a river but instead he walked out of the forest. He then proceed to enter the village in hope of finding food. He walked around the village and noticed that most of the villagers were looking rather pale and sickly. After a while, he spotted a store that sells fruits. He went there to see if there's anything he could eat but he suddenly remembered, he doesn't have amy money. sigh 'Now what? I can't find a river to catch fish and I can't buy food'

Suddenly there's a voice behind him "Well, look at what we got here?" Naruto widened his eyes 'shit!' He turned and saw the three that harassed him last time. The leader narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we found you, bitch." Naruto looked around and saw that the other villagers were avoiding his eyes. He then looked back at the three. Naruto glared at three of them. "Hmm... Looks like you have some spunk huh... Lets see if you dare to humiliate me again after I'm done with you slut" The two lackey went behind him. Naruto was surrounded.

Naruto's hands went to the sword but was scorched. 'What the hell! What are you doing Kyuubi!' But Kyuubi didn't answer. Naruto panicked. He doesn't know what to do. Then he suddenly remembered his words 'I was a shinobi! I couldn't even take care of a few thugs. I'm so weak.'. Naruto look the three of them and took a fighting stance. 'Even if i can't use Kyuubi, I still have my bare hands. I did not spend years of training for nothing.' The leader seeing this laughed. " Ha! What are you gonna do, fight us? Oh please, you against the three of us" One of the lackey from the left lunged and Naruto dodged to his right. The other lackey tried to grab him but Naruto dodged and caught the hand and threw him over his shoulder. The lackey landed with a painful thud. The lackey that failed to grab him tried to punch him but Naruto seeing this, went down and swept his feet making the lackey tripped.

With the both of them down, Naruto turned and face the Leader. The leader was seething. He was practically breathing fire. Naruto narrowed his eyes when the leader when into his sleeve and took out a dagger. The leader wasted no time and lunged at him. The dagger swipe past the left part of his face because Naruto didn't manage to dodge in time and a small thin trail of blood was flowing down his cheeks. 'That was too close, I've let my guard down.' The leader smirked and took the dagger up to his mouth and licked. 'Eww...' Naruto looked disgusted. He's starting to get tired because of the hunger. 'I need to finish this fast.' This time Naruto attack first. He fisted his right hand and threw the punch at the leader stomach just below his rib. Naruto's fist sunk into the flesh and the leaders breathe was knocked out. Instead of backing away, he gritted his teeth and held the sword tighter and lunged it down at Naruto's back. 'Shit!' Naruto closed his eyes and expected pain but nothing came. When he opened his eyes , he saw someone holding the leader's wrist.

The man was wearing some type of weird black kimono and he has a sword strapped at his side. "That's enough." the man said. The leader widened his eyes. He dropped the dagger and tried to run but the hand holding his wrist is not letting. The man glared at him "Don't ever let me see you in this part of the town again. Or else..." and then he let go of the wrist. The leader and both of his lackey quickly limped away.

The man then turned back to Naruto "Are you alright kid?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, just when he wanted to shout he's not a kid when (load grumble). Naruto was beyond embarrassed. Why did his stomach betray him at that moment. Naruto' face was burning and he wanted to run away. The man just chuckle lightly. "I see that you're hungry, how about I treat you to some ramen." Naruto's mouth watered when he heard the word ramen but he was hesitant. The man seeing this just smiled knowingly "Think of it as a thank you for beating up the gang just now. They have been harassing the towns people for a long time. So they frinking needed some ass kicking." Naruto nodded slowly and followed the man towards a ramen stand.

"So who're you?" Naruto asked. "The name's Abarai Renji, but you can called me Renji." the man answered.

* * *

I need some review's on the fighting scene cause I don't know if you like it or not. Oh, I'm also starting another new story but I won't post it yet cause I won't be updating that one soon. I'm more focussed on this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji looked in wonder as the kid ate the 'n'th bowl of ramen. (Slurp)"Ah, that hit the spot." Naruto grinned satisfyingly while patting his stomach. "Uh... I'm glad. Now that you're... full." Renji hoped that he's full and turned to the shop owner "how... much?" He asked hesitantly. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house. He's practically stood up for us so I should thank him."'Thank god!' Renji sigh in relieve.

The both of them left after thanking the owner. Naruto was furrowing his brow when they left. Renji seeing this asked "What's up?""Hmm" Naruto look up "Oh, its nothing. Its just, I know I usually eat a lot of ramen but that was the most I've eaten for the first time. Weird." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway thanks for the meal, I'll be going now. Bye, Renji."

Before he leaves, Renji held his wrist "(sigh)Look kid, I know its tough living on the streets but you sholdn't steal from other people ok?" Naruto turn back and look at him, confused. "I've been on the street before but I turn out fine. So, I suggest you return the sword and apologise, ok. I'll even go and apologise with you. When we're done we'll talk about enrolling you into the acedemy so that you can earn some proper money. How about it, Kid?" Renji grinned.

Naruto glared at him. "What do you mean I stole it?" Naruto hissed. He gripped Kyuubi tightly. "This is my sword!" Renji glared back "Look its not nice to steal or lie. That is clearly someone's zanpaktou and only shinigamis are the one that have them so stop it. You're not scaring anyone by carrying a sword around and acting tough." "This is really MY sword!" Naruto shouted. "Kid, if you don't return the zanpaktou now I will hand you to the authority." Renji threatened. Naruto glared harder. Seeing that Naruto isn't going to give up easily, Renji's hand went to his sword. "Last warning kid, hand over the zanpaktou now." Naruto copied his movement. 'Look's like I have to teach him a lesson.' Renji unsheath his sword and charge.

Now that Naruto's energy have returned, he can see the attack clearly. He jumped back. 'Ok, now I'm pissed.' Renji charge again. He took his sword up and was about to slash down. Naruto quickly pulled his sword out to block. (Ping)Both of their clashed and they jumped back. Renji was impressed but he remembered something "Kid, put that down! It's dangerous using another person's zanpaktou. It could hurt you." Naruto position the sword in front of him. "This. Is. My. Sword. How many times do I have to repeat myself!" Naruto was beyond angry, he was furious. 'Why won't he believe me!'

Renji narrowed his eyes 'I wish I don't have to do this', he grip his sword firmly and shouted "Howl, Zabimaru!". Naruto widened his eyes, Renji's sword transformed. (You all know how it looks and I don't know how to describe) Renji swing his sword and it extended. 'Its fast' Naruto quickly blocked the attack with his sword, but Renji retracted his sword and one of the teeth caught onto Kyuubi. Renji pulled but Naruto grip his sword tightly. It soon turn into a battle of strenght and will. "Give up kid!"'Shit, why is this kid so strong!" "No!" Naruto deflected Renji's zanpaktou to the side.

'That's it!' Renji retracted his sword "Tell me its name.". "Huh?" seeing that Renji doesn't want to fight Naruto lowered his sword a little. "If that is your zanpaktou then you must know its name." Renji smirked inwardly when Naruto let his guard down. He quickly swing his zanpaktou, using the back of the blade he manage to hit him. Naruto was thrown towards a wall.

'Ouch... should have seen that coming.' Naruto fell down from the wall. Renji slowly walked towards him. "Sorry about that kid, but it had to be done." Naruto gripped Kyuubi tightly. "Its... hah... my swo...rd." blood is starting to drip down his head 'Kyuubi, I can't fight him alone, I'm not strong enough.' "Then don't fight alone." Kyuubi appeared beside Naruto "Let's fight toghther." Kyuubi grinned and bend down. He took both of his hand and whisper into Naruto's ears "say my name." Renji stood in front of him and held out his hand "hand over it". Naruto grip the sword with both of his hands and shouted "Roar towards heaven, Kyuubi no Youko!"

A sudden burst of burning reiatsu came out from Naruto's sword and Renji had to jump back to prevent being burnt. 'No way! It really is his zanpaktou!' In front of him is a big patch of burning fire. Renji panicked 'Oh shit! Activating a zanpaktou prematurely might hurt the user himself' "Kid!" Renji tried to run into the fire but it's too powerfull, he use his hand to shield his face from the heat. He jumped back, but even at a distance away he can still feel the scorching heat. Soon, the fire began to disperse.

When the smoke cleared, Renji looked around and and saw the area was burned into crisp. Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing. Both of his hand has metal claws. The fingers are covered in big metal armour that forms a claw at the tip, chains are connected from the end of the claw and is connected with the shackle on the wrist. Lastly, fire is buring around his hand (like Natsu from Fairy Tail). Naruto take his hands up and flex his fingers. He then turn his gazed back to Renji. Renji observe his movement in amazement but suddenly Naruto disappears. Soon he felt a sudden spike of reiatsu at the back, he turned and saw Naruto's hand in the air and ready to slash down. He quickly shunpo away. 'That was too close.' The place that he was standing is now covered in fire huge clawmark and fire is burning at the mark.

Naruto's eyes were on him the whole time. Renji suddenly felt like a trapped rat. Naruto grinned. His eyes soon took on a lighter shade of blue and is glowing brightly "Oh come on, the fun's only starting."and his voice took a higher note. For some reason Renji's instict is telling him to run, Fast.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Naruto shouted. He tried to restrain his dark half. "What do you think I'm doing! I'm trying to cut him up!" Dark Naruto resisted him and continue his attack. Renji is dodging and deflecting Naruto's attack but he's getting tired and fast. 'Damn, that kid has a lot of stamina' Naruto appeared in front of him and Renji tried to step back but a wall is at his back. Renji widened his eyes when Naruto approach him slowly. "Looks like this is it shinigami-san. Any last word?" Naruto raised his right hand. The flame there condensed and the flame soon took on a sinister colour of red. The air around them is hot and and breathing is becoming hard. 'Shit! This kid is for real!' Renji begins to counter attack back. He swung his sword at him and the energy that Naruto have gathered dispersed in the air. 'Damn, not fast enough!' He quickly back away when Renji's sword came to his left.

"Oh, finally getting serious huh." Naruto mused. Renji shunpo away and swung his sword. Naruto widened his eyes when his legs wouldn't move. 'What do you think you're doing!' Dark Naruto shouted 'Give me back my body!' Naruto countered back 'Are you trying to get the both of us killed!' Renji smirked when he caught Naruto off guard, but Naruto caught the extended blade with his claws. His hands are bleeding 'Che! I don't have time for this. I'm still new to this shikai thing so I need to end this fast.' Naruto smirked back at Renji "Is that the best you got?" Naruto pulled the blade and Renji was pulled towards him. He positioned his claws back like the last time but the the flame is not as condensed and red as before. 'I don't have much reiatsu left!' Naruto narrowed his eyes. Just when he was about to attack Renji chanted and blue flame shot from his finger. It hit him square in the chest and send him flying.

Naruto groan when he tried to get up. Blood is dripping out of his mouth. He looked up and saw Renji's exhausted face looking at him. He slowly make his way towards Naruto. "Look, I'm sorry about accusing you okay? I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry about attacking you and... " "that's not it..." Naruto mumble. Renji looked at him strangely "Huh?""That's not it! You didn't believe me!" Naruto's voice change back "Even when I told you I didn't steal it, you didn't believe me! You were looking at me like I was the bad guy!" Tears are swelling up in his eyes "You thought that I would steal! You thought... " 'that I was a criminal, just like them.' Naruto was frustrated. He didn't do anything but its always the same 'Ya, thats why you should get rid of them.' Dark Naruto appeared behind him. He put both of his hands on his shoulders. He lean in and said "They're all the same. They will only see the things they want to see and believe in the thing they see. They're shallow creatures." The hands that are on his shoulders are enloping him now. "They're weak and we are" he lean in closer and whispered to his ear "strong. We can destroy them" Dark Naruto is smirking now "So, how about it?" He tightened his grip "Do you want me to start by destroying him?" Dark Naruto slowly move Naruto's face towards Renji.

Renji sensed something was wrong when Naruto suddenly stopped talking. The auro around him is getiing colder and darker. But when Naruto's eyes met his, he sensed death. The eyes that was once bright and expressive have now turned dull and dark. It fells like a... HOLLOW! Renji widened his eyes. Soon white substances begins to gather at the top of his head. Slowly a small part of a mask is formed. Renji is panicking now. 'What's happening! He shouldn't be able to turn to a hollow here.'

Naruto opened his mouth "...no" Dark Naruto frown. "I cannot let you kill them. I'm... sorry" Naruto looked down he lifted his hands and begins to tear of the incomplete mask. The mask turned into dust. "No matter how they treated me, I know, they aren't evil. They didn't like me because they lost someone dear to them. They were hurt so they expressed them through me." He smiled softly. "I can't really hate them. Most of the villagers that hated me have have people that is important to them. I cannot bare the fact that I will tear them away." Dark Naruto sighed "If that is your wish, then I will go but remember, I hate everyone that hurt us I will continue to hate them. I will kill them if given a chance. So..." he kissed his cheek "be careful, because I won't leave peacefully next time" then Dark Naruto disappeared. Naruto's face was bright red after that.

Renji was about to take action when suddenly, Naruto tears off the mask. Soon the deathly aura around him begins to disappear. Renji was relieved to see that nothing happened. He saw that Naruto's face turned bright red after that. 'Is he sick?' He walked towards him. "Hey, are you ok?" no respond. He was about to shake his shoulder when Naruto suddenly pass out. Renji quickly catch him. 'Looks like I'm not the only one that is tired.' Renji lifted him up and slowly walked back to his inn.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up and saw that he was in a bed. 'Where am I?' he looked around and saw that he's in an old inn. The surrounding furnitures are old. He remove the blanket and found that most of his wounds are bandaged. He the began to remove the bandages. Renji walked in and saw Naruto removing the bandages, he widened his eyes "What do you think you're doing! You're hurt!" Naruto looked up at him in surprise. "It's healed." He showed him one of his hands that the bandage have been removed. True to his words, his hands are healed and not even a scar remains. Renji watch in amazement 'How did it heal so fast?'

After removing all of the bandages, Naruto stood up. He turn to Renji "Thank you for your help, but I need to go now." He walked past him and was about to went to the door when Renji shout "Wait!" Naruto stopped and turn his head back. Renji looked at him seriously "Let me make it up to you." "Huh?" Renji took a deep breath and bowed down "I sorry that I misunderstood you, let me make it up to you!" Naruto was shocked but when he recovered, he look at him seriously. He then turn his gaze back at his sword. "Teach me how to wield a sword." Renji looked at him strangely "You want me to teach you how to wield a sword?" Naruto nodded. Renji hesitated "Uhm... I'm not a good teacher and all but I'm sure the shinigami academy can teach you more."

Naruto looked confused for a while "I've been meaning to ask you for a while, what is a shinigami academy? I know that a shinigami takes soul away but whats that got anything to do with an academy? And why do you dress strangely? You looked different from the other villagers?" Renji's eyes and mouth was wide open "What! You mean you don't know anything about this world at all!" Naruto covered his ears, he glared at him "You don't have to shout! I only arrived a few days ago!" He shouted back.

* * *

Ok sorry for the lateness but I think I can only update this weekly cause I have homework to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke heard voices. There are voices around him. He shot open his eyes and jumped out of bed. The people around him was shocked and tried to restrain him but before they can touch him, Sasuke attack them. The doctors and nurses were scared and tried to run away but Sasuke grab one of the doctor's throat "What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you?" Sasuke glared at him. The doctor tried to answer "(cough) This... is a... hos... pital. We're... trying to... treat you (cough harshly)" Sasuke tightened his grip. The doctor's vision began to fade. The other nurses began to panic.

Suddenly a hand grab onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked and saw Byakuya gripping his hand tightly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but loosen his grip, the doctors fell down grasping for breath. "Let go." Sasuke look at the hand, but Byakuya didn't let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke attacked him.

Sasuke hand shot out and was about to grab Byakuya's neck when he suddenly dissapear. He quickly bend down when he sensed something on his back and grab the leg. Byakuya grabs his sword and was about to stab at Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly tried to form chidori nagashi but nothing came out. He then tried to gather more chakra. Byakuya widened his eyes when large amount of reiatsu came from Sasuke. The doctors and nurses around them fell on their knees trying to breath. Sasuke quickly back away when nothing came out. He glared at Byakuya. "What have you done to me?" He said in a low and dangerous voice. Byakuya didn't answer. Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke was about to attack when suddenly the world around him paused. It's as if time stopped and the world turned grey. Sasuke looked around. 'What's going on?' He tensed his muscle. Suddenly he heard the voice from last time. "You can't use chakra here. This is not the land of the living anymore." Soon Sasuke heard footsteps coming closer behind him. He turned and saw a black shadow. "Who are you? Why do you always appear around me?" The shadow stopped walking and tilted his head. It then chuckle lowly "You really don't remember me don't you." The shadow started walking towards Sasuke again. Sasuke was about to attack when "Its no use, you can't beat me in your condition." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The shadow stopped right in front of Sasuke. A pair of sad red eyes stared at him "Did you forget about 'him' also." Sasuke was about to ask who when suddenly the world around him started to move again. He stare at the spot the shadow was standing but he only found a piece of black feather.

A blade was placed at Sasuke's throat. "Don't move" Byakuya ordered. "Who do you think you're threathening." Sasuke smirked. He dissapeared and appeared at the other side of the room. Byakuya position his sword in front of him "Scatter, Senbon... " "What do you think you're doing?" a soft voice behind him said. Byakuya immediately tensed. Captain Unohana appeared behind him. "Didn't I said no fighting inside here before." Unohana is looking directly at Byakuya's back. Byakuya's palm is starting to sweat but he keep his face and voice calm. "The patient was not coorperating." he answered quickly.

Unohana turn her gaze towards Sasuke. She smiled softly. "You're a patient here so you shouldn't move so much." Her eyes soon turned dark "You should rest." Sasuke for some unknown reason is afraid. He can sense fear radiating from Byakuya as well no matter how calm his facial expression is. "I... " Sasuke was about to protest but when he saw the expression on Unohana's face he closed his mouth. "I don't think you're in any condition to move around. You should stay and rest or else" Unohana look directly at Sasuke's eyes "I will make sure you're unable to move for the rest of your life." She then smile brightly and leave the room.

"Let me make this clear." Byakuya turn towards Sasuke "What is your purpose here? Why did you appear at the Kuchiki Manor?" Sasuke looke at him seriously "Look, I just suddenly woke up at that place and then you guys appear out of nowhere. And now... " Sasuke look around "Where am I anyway?" Byakuya looked at him icily "did you mean to say that you appear at my doorstep after you died?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulder "Yup, that's about it" Byakuya suddenly widened his eyes 'You mean... ' He then look at him strangely "... Are you sure?" Sasuke glared at him "Hn. As if there's any reason to lie." He then quickly jump down the window.

Sasuke then sprinted away. Byakuya right on his heels. After running aimlessly for awhile, Sasuke finally stopped in the middle of a clearing. "Stop following me." Byakuya appear behind him. "What's you full name?" he demanded." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What does that have anything to do with following me?" "Answer me and I will leave you alone." Sasuke considerd the option "... Sasuke U... " Sasuke widened his eyes when he can't remember his last name "...U" Suddenly his mouth move on its own "Sasu...ke Ku... chik... i... "

"Wh...at?" Sasuke's mouth is wide open. 'That's not it!' Byakuya seems to realise his problem "I see, so that means you were sent there because you are a new family member." "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "It means that you are a member of the Kuchiki clan." 'clan...' Sasuke then remember something...

Flashback

"You're an Uchiha. So don't dissapoint me." A man with a very strict face appears. "We are a powerful clan and our clan's future rest in your hands so you have to be strong." The man gave Sasuke a glare "You should be more like ... He is the pride of the clan."

Back in the Present

"Kuchiki... clan..." 'pride...' Sasuke then glared at Byakuya "I don't need that kind of thing. I've had enough of it when I was alive." Byakuya chanted "Bakudou 99, Kin" Soon straps of cloth appeared and wrapped around Sasuke's body "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He demanded. "You need to learn your place. Don't disgrace the clan name any further." Sasuke tried to move but his body is strapped tightly. Byakuya look down at him. "You are to learn how to respect others above you or else punishment shall be dealt." Sasuke glared at him "Who do you think you are to punish me!" he shouted. "As the head of the clan, I am given the right to punish the members of the family." He look at him coldly "You are to respect the clan name given to you." He then knock Sasuke out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rest assured, Naruto and Sasuke will meet in the next 2 or 3 chapter. Oh, I've put up some sketches on the profile, come take a look if interested.  
Now continue with the story.

* * *

"Wait!" Naruto held up his hand "You mean to tell me that you" he pointed at Renji "are a shinigami?" Renji nodded. Naruto look at him long and hard, he then laughed "You're joking right?" He said between his chuckle. But seeing Renji's serious face he stop laughing and scratch the back of his head awkwardly "O...kay, so... you take souls away and... eat them or something?" He asked while inching towards the door. Renji widened his eyes and shouted "No!" he lowered his voice "No, we shinigami just send the souls of the dead here. We don't eat them." Naruto sigh of relief "So shinigami is a... job? That's weird. Why would you become a shinigami? Isn't it like a creepy job or something?" Renji then sigh "cause we need to eat" Naruto look at him strangely "doesn't everyone need to eat?" "No, normal civilian don't need to eat cause they don't have reiatsu. But people like us who possess them need to eat to sustain our life and the jobs here normally don't pay well enough for you to buy enough food." Naruto remember the amount of ramen he ate yesterday, he then widened his eyes "You mean that I need to eat that much regularly!" 'How am I gonna afford that!' "Ya, that poses a problem as well. You have a lot of reiatsu so you need to consume a much larger portion of food to replenish it." 'Which is strange, normal new souls doesn't have that much reiatsu in the first place. Their reiatsu grew after a while but...'

"... When did you arrive?" he asked. Naruto scratch his head "Ehm... Maybe 2 or 3 days ago, why?" "And you mean to say that you already have a zanpaktou when you arrive?" Naruto laugh awkwardly, "...ya"

Flashback

'You shouldn't tell him too much about yourself, we still don't know if we can trust him or not.' Dark Naruto tell him in his mind.

Present

Renji narrowed his eyes at his behavior but didn't comment on it. "How did you know how to activate it?" he tried questioning again. Naruto blinked "Oh, Kyuubi just told me to say his name." Renji widened his eyes 'his sword acknowledge him in such a short time!' Naruto suddenly remember Dark Naruto's words 'Shit! Shouldn't have said that!'

He tried to chage the subject. "So, what's this shinigami academy?" Renji snapped out of his thought "Oh, its the place where people who have reiatsu train and become a shinigami." Naruto then ask Renji seriously "Who is the most powerfull people here?" Renji narrowed his eyes "Why do you want to know?" he asked slowly. Naruto's gazed didn't flatter and answered "I need a goal." "Wh...at?" "I want to become the strongest people here. I couldn't achieve it when I was alive but I want to succeed here" Renji was shocked "... that would be Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai... " Naruto grinned "then I will beat him and become to strongest Captain Commander ever!" he shouted. Renji smirked 'this kid's not bad, but...' he looked towards Naruto's sword 'there's something strange about him, something not right.'

"So, you want to enroll into the shinigami academy?" Renji asked. Naruto turned to him smilling brightly "Hell Yeah!" he punched upwards. Renji shook his head while smilling.

Naruto's Inner World 

Dark Naruto appear in front of Kyuubi's open gate. Inside there Kyuubi(large form) is sleeping peacefully. Dark Naruto slowly walked inside "It's starting" he said lowly. Kyuubi flicker his tail. "I just hope it will end differently... " he continued on. Kyuubi open his eyes. He gaze sadly outside his gate "Me too..."

At the Kuchiki Manor

Sasuke struggle at his restrain. When he woke up, he was already locked up in an underground dungeon. Soon the sound of the door being open can be heard. He look up and saw the girl from last time.

Rukia rushed towards Sasuke. She quickly took of the restrain on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke rubbed his wrist. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her "No."he answered with a glare. Rukia winced. "I'm apologize for Nii-sama's behavior but you have been uncooperative from the start so we have to restrain you." She laugh awkwardly

Flashback 

"Nii-sama, where were you? What happen to the stranger?" Byakuya look at her "in the dungeon." "Why?" she asked. "He should learn to respect those above him, since he needs to uphold the Kuchiki name." Rukia was shocked 'He's a Kuchiki clan?" Byakuya then proceed away. Before he left "I'm gonna inform the elder about his presence. Go and release after awhile and check on his wounds."

Present

(sigh)'Nii-sama cares for the family, even if he doesn't show it.' "Nii-sama is not a bad person, but you shouldn't anger him." she tried to explain. "Hn. As if" Sasuke answered sarcasticly. 'He's a difficult person' Rukia thought "So, lets get you to your room." Rukia stood up and walked out. Sasuke followed behind her.

The air around them was suffocating while walking, Rukia tried to start a conversation "So, where did you learn to fight? You were showing quite a lot of potential back there, I think you're gonna be a great shinigami, just like Nii-sama." She try to lighten the mood. "Sasuke glance at her "Don't push youself, I know you're uncomfortable around me so I will try not to be around you too much." He then open his door and slammed it in her face.

'He's a bastard' she thought angrily. Rukia huffed and left. Sasuke sat down on the floor crosslegged. 'That Byakuya guy is a shinigami huh.' He looked towards the window 'He's strong' Sasuke smirk evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sry for the late update guys. Too much homework pile up already, I have to rush all of them in these days. I even got sick but rest assured I feel better after 2 days rest (it means no computer). Now I'm back in business. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was walking down the street towards the meeting place. Before arriving, I can already hear the the idiot's loud noise. "Sakura-chan~, p~lease. Just one date wouldn't hurt." "No! How many times do I have to tell you!" She shouted. When the both of them saw me, they greeted me. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" the girl smiled brightly and waved. "Good to see you made it bastard!" the other one greeted while smiling brightly. "Hn" We then waited at the bridge.

It was peaceful morning. The river below us is calm, the sky is clear and the wind is blowing. I closed my eyes and wished that this moments wold last longer.

Normal POV

(Knock Knock)  
Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. After awhile he remembered where he was '... a dream'. Another knock came from the door. Sasuke sat up and went to the door.

Rukia was about to knock again when the door opened. Sasuke was looking at her. Rukia suddenly feels self conscious and retreated her hands. "Um, today will be your welcoming ceremony so I brought you your clothes. Come to the meeting room after you changed." She handed him the clothes and was about to leave when "Thank you" Sasuke said in a small voice. She widened her eyes. She then look at Sasuke and discovered that most of the hatred from yesterday disappeared. Sasuke looks more peaceful now. She smile softly "Sure". She then turned and leave.

Sasuke closed his door and slowly went to the windows. He opened it and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful garden. He looked up at the clear blue sky. He then closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment a little longer.

Sasuke stepped into the meeting room. Inside there are a few elders and Kuchiki Byakuya. The elders inspected him carefully. Sasuke feels uncomfortable but kept his face passive. Once it was over, the elders stepped back and smiled "He would make a good addition to the the clan. I can feel power radiating from him." Kuchiki Byakuya then step forward, Sasuke immediately tensed but didn't move away. A servant held a box towards Byakuya. Byakuya took the necklace out and wear it onto Sasuke he then took out two pieces of Kenseikan (the hair accessory) and clip it on the both sides of his hair.

Byakuya then step back "From this day onwards, you will carry the name of the Kuchiki. You are a proud member of the clan so held your head high and never bow towards those who tarnish the rules. " His voice echoed through the room. Byakuya the turned and leave the meeting room. The elders followed soon after.

After all of them left, Sasuke went back to his room. Inside there a bowl of warm porridge and a piece of note there. Sasuke read the note "Eat them and rest for awhile." 'It must be Rukia.' Sasuke ate the porridge in silence.

At the Academy

Whispers are going around the whole campus. "Hey, have you heard?'" "Huh?" "It seems that this year a new Kuchiki will join us" "Really!" "Ya, it seems that he's a new member"

Meanwhile at Naruto's side

Naruto is walking alongside with Renji and is chatting happily. "I can't wait to start training. What do you think the academy would be teaching us?" He asked excitedly. Renji chuckle "Well all I can say is that the you need to study a lot of book." Naruto face turned sour. "What do you mean study! Didn't you say that you guys would go off slaying hollows and things like that." "You only get to experience that when you've mastered the basic." Renji explained.

Naruto pouted and walked faster. Renji watched his back. Suddenly a thought went through him. "Naruto" Naruto turned and looked at him "how old are you?" "Um, 16" Renji decided to push his luck "How did you... die?" He asked carefully. Naruto's face turned sad, he unconsciously gripped his sword. Renji seeing this quickly said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Haha." He laughed awkwardly. Naruto shook his head, he then looked up towards the sky. "I..." he started "died saving a friend" he said with a soft smile. Naruto's gaze went back to Renji " and I would do it again if it means he can find happiness." He then smiled brightly and continued walking.

Renji gazed his back. 'He may look like a kid but...' he then started walking himself, its as if he was meant to follow him. 'he has a strong back'. Soon the both of them walk side by side towards the academy.


End file.
